


Boyfriend Quiz

by ktrash13



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Wooyoung stumbles upon an ATEEZ Boyfriend Quiz and couldn't resist. His result is shocking, yes, but not as shocking as what happens afterward.





	Boyfriend Quiz

“What are you up to?” San asked, making a place for himself at the end of Wooyoung’s bed. The younger was sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. San let his eyes linger on the collarbone that was peeking out of Wooyoung’s too big t-shirt. 

“Ah, I found this quiz online called ‘Who is your ATEEZ boyfriend?’ and I couldn’t resist,” Wooyoung said, glancing up at San with a silly grin on his face. San laughed, but moved up to sit next to Wooyoung in order to see his phone screen. 

“What kinds of questions is it asking?” San asked, admittedly more intrigued than he thought he’d be. Wooyoung slightly leaned into San’s shoulder as he read the question on his phone.

“This is actually the first one! You came in right on time. This one says: ‘Who are you in a group?’ with the options of visual, dancer, vocal, and rapper,” Wooyoung read to San. Wooyoung thought for only a split second before he clicked on visual. San chuckled next to him and, though he couldn’t see San, Wooyoung was fairly certain the older boy had nodded.

“Next is.. ‘What is your favorite hair color on others?’ with the options of blonde, brown, purple, blue, and orange.” Wooyoung looked at San sneakily before clicking the ‘blonde’ option. San shifted slightly beside him; Wooyoung figured he was just trying to get more comfortable.

“Next. ‘Do you prefer your partner to be taller, shorter, or the same height as you?’” Wooyoung read. He looked up to the ceiling for a brief moment, considering. He then selected the ‘same height’ button.

“This is the second to last question I think. ‘What do you value the most in someone?’ with the options of happiness, charisma, humor, or looks,” Wooyoung said, again looking to a fixed point in the room to consider the options. Before long, he confidently selected the ‘happiness’ option. San hummed in agreement beside him.

“Okay! Last question. ‘Who is your bias in ATEEZ?’ Isn’t that kind of cheating?” Wooyoung asked, looking toward San. He figured that if you picked your favorite in the group, wouldn’t that just end up being your result? San simply laughed at him and murmured a quiet ‘I dunno’.

Eventually, just to be silly, Wooyoung clicked on himself to answer the question. He didn’t have to look at San to know that he was rolling his eyes at him. Wooyoung was fully expecting to see his name and face pop up on the results screen, but he was taken by surprise when San’s popped up instead. 

“Oh.” Both boys said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, then burst into a fit of giggles. They crumpled together as they laughed and it took a good two minutes for them to calm down. They both looked at the screen again.

“Ugh, I fucking wish,” Wooyoung blurted. Silence followed his words. The dark haired boy’s eyes grew wide and he sat up a bit straighter. He brought a hand to his mouth and looked over at San, hoping he hadn’t heard him but knowing deep down that he had. San was looking at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

“I, uh.. Didn’t mean.. To say that out loud,” Wooyoung tried to cover. He felt his face get hot with embarrassment. While he had finally admitted to himself that he has a huge crush on Choi San, he hadn’t planned on ever, ever saying anything about it to anyone, let alone Choi San himself.

“That just makes me wonder what else goes on in that pretty head of yours,” San said in a deeper-than-usual voice. He was looking at Wooyoung know, an odd look in his eyes. Wooyoung felt his face get even more red, if that was even possible at this point.

“Um.. San?” Wooyoung hesitated, his voice getting caught in his throat. San was being kind of intimidating and the younger couldn’t tell if this situation was going to go very badly or very well. Almost as if San could read his mind, the older moved closer to Wooyoung and put a gentle hand on his cheek.

“What if I told you that your wish could come true?” San asked, his voice somewhere between a whisper and his regular speaking volume. Wooyoung just stared, not comprehending what San had just said. 

When San started to lean in, Wooyoung thought the world was moving in slow motion. The older’s eyes had fallen shut and his lips were getting ever closer to Wooyoung’s. Finally, the pair’s lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. Neither moved, they simply the feeling of the other’s lips for what could have been seconds or hours, they weren’t entirely sure. Eventually, and sadly for Wooyoung, San pulled away.

“Do you understand?” San asked, searching for something in Wooyoung’s eyes. Wooyoung had to look away before he could answer.

“You… you want to be my boyfriend?” Wooyoung asked, opting to look at the comforter laying across his bed instead of at San.

“I don’t want to scare you away, but I think it’s safe to say that I’ve practically been in love with you since I met you, Wooyoung,” San said, taking both of the younger’s hands in his own. Wooyoung’s head snapped up at that, looking at San in disbelief. He felt tears fill his eyes so quickly that he couldn’t prevent them from falling down his cheeks.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Please, please don’t hate me.” San’s words rushed together as he hurried to try to wipe away Wooyoung’s tears. Wooyoung started laughing, taking San’s hands from his face to hold. San was the one confused now.

“I’m not mad, I’m unbelievably happy, hyung!” Wooyoung said between laughs, having tipped onto his side at this point. San looked at him for a moment before sighing in relief.

“You scared the shit out of me, Wooyoung,” San said, playfully pushing Wooyoung. Wooyoung took the opportunity to wrap himself around San and pull him down with him. Somehow, in a tangle of limbs and a brief bout of wrestling, Wooyoung ended up on top of San, straddling his hips. Both boys were breathless, looking at each other. Wooyoung’s hands were resting on San’s shoulders, while San’s hands found a place on Wooyoung’s waist. 

“I never thought I’d be able to say this in this context, but I love you, San,” Wooyoung said shyly, pink raising to his cheeks. 

“I love you, too, Wooyoung,” San said, squeezing the younger’s waist for emphasis. Wooyoung giggled.

Suddenly, San was pulling Wooyoung down and connecting their lips again. This time, it was a real kiss, with so much emotion poured into it that it turned sloppy within seconds. Neither boy cared. 

The pair took their time learning every detail about each other’s mouths and how their lips fit together best. Wooyoung was even bold enough to trail a few kisses down San’s neck, receiving the softest of moans from the older. San’s hands had traveled down to rest on Wooyoung’s ass, which earned him a shy giggle. 

Before long, Wooyoung found himself flipped and pinned under San. The older’s pupils had dilated a noticeable amount, causing Wooyoung to shiver.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” San said between kisses to Wooyoung’s neck. The pet name was immensely effective, with Wooyoung arching his back in response. San smiled, trailing his kisses down to Wooyoung’s collarbone, then taking a quick break to sit up and push Wooyoung’s shirt up. Wooyoung blushed, covering most of his face with his hands.

“I didn’t know you were so shy, Wooyoungie,” San teased lightly, leaning down to place kisses all over Wooyoung’s chest and stomach. San’s kisses were just beginning to close in on the place that Wooyoung wanted his lips _desperately_ when a loud knock came from the door.

The pair separated quickly, Wooyoung straightening out his shirt, just before the door opened. Hongjoong’s orange head popped into the room. He looked at the two boys suspiciously, taking in their pink faces and quick breathes. 

“I don’t even want to know. Dinner is ready!” The leader popped out and closed the door just as quickly as he had popped in. The two on the bed just laughed.

“Let’s go, baby, we can continue this later,” San said, hopping off the bed and holding his hand out to Wooyoung.

“Yes, please,” Wooyoung said, taking San’s hand as they left the room.

There was a surprisingly little amount of teasing at the dinner table. Knowing looks from some of the older members and obliviousness from everyone else. Mingi, ever the all-knowing entity in the group, trapped San and Wooyoung in a group hug after dinner and told them that it was ‘about damn time’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! It's honestly about time that I write an ATEEZ fic. These boys got me whipped.
> 
> Anyway, I will be adding a second chapter to this, so look forward to that!
> 
> Thank you for reading and much love <3


End file.
